Powerful batteries are necessary for many devices utilized today. For instance, material handling equipment, lift trucks and other similar vehicles require batteries for use. Such equipment typically experiences rough treatment and must have durable electrical connections.
In the past, two methods have been used to provide such connection between the power source and the equipment. The first method required that the end of a cable be stripped of its protective insulation and welded directly to the battery terminal. Such a connection provided extremely durable electrical connection. However, the welding resulted in a near-permanent connection. Such a connection was a hindrance after the battery's power was depleted. Typically, disconnection could only be performed by additional welding. Because welding flames are not permitted in many warehouse or other industrial settings, removal had to be performed offsite which is timely and costly. In addition, such welding often ruined the battery for future use, i.e., recharging and reuse.
The second method utilized a terminal connector which provided acceptable connection to the battery terminal. The terminal connector was connected to the cable through a friction fit. However, because the terminal connector was a “soft” metal which experienced “cold flow,” the connection between the terminal connector and the cable frequently became loose. Cold flow occurs when pressure is applied to a material and it flows away from the pressure. For instance, a threaded cavity in a lead material will experience cold flow when a screw is threaded into the cavity and stress is applied, i.e., the lead threads will move with respect to the cavity and loosen the connection between the screw and the lead material. Loosened connections result in electrical loss, potentially dangerous heat, and increased potential for corrosion. Therefore, this method of battery connection has required frequent tightening between the terminal connector and the cable. However, in practice such maintenance is not routinely performed and the battery connection suffers the above-noted problems.
Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a method of connecting a battery to a cable which provides for durable electrical connection and removability.
A battery terminal connection assembly which addresses the problems of known devices would be an important advance in the art.